totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kto najdłużej wytrzyma zimno
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 16 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy zostali wysłani do podziemi jaskini. Za pomocą znalezionych rzeczy musieli wydostać się z niej. Po raz kolejny wygrała drużyna Niedźwiedzi, a drużyna Reniferów wysłała do domu... Julię. Choć i tak zdążyła dać całusa Severinowi. Dziś miałem w planach przeprowadzić takie fajne wyzwanie, ale widzę, że pogoda... zawiodła! Jest za ciepło, jak na Syberię!!! Jednak już podjąłem kroki, by było lepiej ;) Tak więc zaczynamy kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Domek - Pokój Dziewczyn Muriel zamiatała w pokoju, a Emily sobie leżała. '''Emily: '''Nieźle się tu kurzy. Co nie? :) '''Muriel: '''Ty chyba nie widziałaś pokoi w hotelu, w którym pracowałam :P Tam było tego dwa razy więcej, ale zawsze robiłam tak, by wyglądało idealnie <3 Skończyła zmiatać. '''Muriel: '''A ty co tu sama siedzisz, a nie ze swoją drużyną? :P '''Emily: '''Jakoś za nią nie przepadam. A od kiedy wywalili Isabellę, to tym bardziej... A pani czemu nie jest ze swoją? ;) '''Muriel: '''Najpierw obowiązki, a potem przyjemności. Przyjdzie czas z nią spędzać czas po wyzwaniu. Mam nadzieję, że zwycięskim :) '''Emily: '''Moglibyście nam się podłożyć? Też chcemy wygrać xD '''Muriel: '''Każdy chce wygrać, a tym bardziej każdy chce zostać w grze, więc nikt by się raczej nie podłożył. Chyba, że byłby zbyt głupi xD '''Emily: '''To oczywiste. Miałaby pani ochotę na sojusz ze mną? Obecnie nie czuję się komfortowo, więc potrzebuję kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Muriel: '''Jakoś nie chce mi się wchodzić w układy z wami. Można tym więcej stracić niż zyskać, a ja na coś takiego sobie nie pozwalam. ;) '''Emily: '''Jasne. '''Muriel: '''To fajnie, że jasne. '''Emily: W drużynie nawet jestem dobrze ustawiona, bo mogę liczyć na Patricka. Na Gregora w zależności. Chciałam zawrzeć taki sojusz, który miałabym już po połączeniu drużyn. Cóż, może Fatih/Sierra się zgodzą. Jednak do tego na spokojnie powinnam podejść. Domek - Pokój Chłopaków Fatih wszedł do pokoju. Fatih: '''Ach! Pyszne śniadanko w dziś. Polecam się przejść <3 Gregor zażył syrop. '''Gregor: '''Ja dziś raczej pozostanę tylko na syropie :/ Gregor kaszle. '''Fatih: '''Zamykaj usta, bo zarażasz tylko. A przy okazji zdrowiej :/ '''Gregor: '''Dzięki. Fatih zobaczył zdołowanego Severina na łóżku. '''Fatih: '''A tobie co ziom? :/ '''Severin: '''Nie powinieneś wiedzieć... Przecież jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach... :( '''Fatih: '''Chodzi o Julię? '''Severin: '''Dokładnie. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona odpadła :/ '''Fatih: '''Też nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak Isabella odpadła. Poczułem się trochę, jak ty... Szybko jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, by o tym nie myśleć, ale iść do przodu. I dawać z siebie wszystko. :) '''Severin: '''Ta, masz rację. I sorry, że ostatnio myślałem o tobie źle. Poniosło nas :/ '''Fatih: '''Luzik. I wyobraź sobie, że Jula się teraz ogląda przed TV i wierzy w ciebie. A będzie dobrze. '''Severin: '''Dzięki za pocieszenie. '''Gregor: '''Wiecie? Nie zazdroszczę wam xD '''Fatih i Severin: '''Aha xD Las Thomas i Tatiana sobie spacerowi po lesie, a Patrick ich szpiegował chowając się po drzewach. '''Thomas: '''Wiedz, że żadnemu z tych typków się nie dałem. Niby wydawali się mocni w słowach i brzydcy z twarzy, ale... to była tylko banda mięczaków xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Wydaje się, że jest ich coraz więcej... aż się robi żal. '''Thomas: '''Racja. '''Tatiana: '''Głowa już przeszła? :) '''Thomas: '''Ta... Przez ten jebany mróz mnie tak łeb często napierdala, ale przyzwyczaiłem się już :P A przecież tym bardziej zapominam o bólu, jak jesteś przy mnie księżniczko ;) '''Tatiana: '''Oj tam. To nic wielkiego ;) Zaczęli się całować. Patrick patrzył na nich z drzewa. '''Patrick: '''Mhm... '''Patrick: Od tego obserwowania pary TxT zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Jednak chciałem sprawdzić, co ich ciągnie do lasu. Na szczęście nikt mnie jeszcze nie zdemaskował ;D Po chwili obok niego pojawiła się Sierra. Sierra: '''A co ty tutaj robisz!? :D Patrick wystraszysz się. '''Patrick: '''Ja tylko dotleniam mózg! :P '''Sierra: '''W sumie... Jest dobra pogoda na takie coś :) Czemu to robisz sam? '''Patrick: '''Lubię to robić sam... '''Sierra: '''A dlaczego tak niepewnie odpowiadasz? Czyżbyś szpiegował Tatianę i Thomasa? O_o '''Patrick: '''Skąd? Przecież to są moi przyjaciele :P '''Sierra: '''Czemu w takim razie z nimi nie gadasz? '''Patrick: '''Niech się cieszą sobą. '''Sierra: '''Ty coś ukrywasz i to mi się nie podoba. :P '''Patrick: '''Poprzysięgam na duszę, że nic! '''Sierra: '''Dobra, jak nic to nic :P Po chwili Thomas wziął Patricka na lasso i zrzucił z drzewa na krzaki. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, ale się łatwo mi dałeś xD '''Patrick: '''To wcale nie jest śmieszne -.- Sierra się roześmiała. '''Chris: '''Witam w ten wyjątkowy dzień! Wyjątkowo mniej zimny na Syberii... Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! :D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam Was! Ostatnie wyzwanie bardzo wam zmęczyło? :) '''Thomas: '''Było popieprzone... W nocy się śpi, a nie kurwa szuka się wyjścia z jaskini... '''Chris: '''Cóż, dlatego dzisiejsze wyzwanie nie zmęczy was, bo nie będziecie w nim musieli w ogóle chodzić itp. :P '''Uczestnicy: '''Uff!!! '''Emily: '''Nie będziemy musieli chodzić? To, co to takiego będzie? '''Chris: '''Przekonacie się za chwilę ;) '''Fatih: '''Już się boję :/ '''Fatih: To jest Chris, on może wymyślić wszystko! Ciekawe co tym razem. Hmm... Staruszki przyniosły coś dla Chrisa. Staruszka nr 1: '''W końcu. Czemu nas do tego wykorzystałeś? '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Właśnie! Słabe jesteśmy, a ty mógłbyś się ruszyć leniu! Dała Chrisowi torebką po łapach, po czym udały się do stołówki. Chris wzruszył ramionami. '''Severin: '''Nieładnie Chris... '''Muriel: '''Bardzo nieładnie. '''Chris: '''Ktoś coś chce jeszcze dodać? :P '''Thomas: '''Tak! Jakie jest to jebane wyzwanie!? I co to kurwa jest!? '''Chris: '''Przedstawiam wam symulator mrozu! :P '''Tatiana: '''Poważnie? Myślałem, że to nowy pokój zwierzeń xD '''Chris: '''No... Trochę może przypomina wychodek, ale nie ma tak toalety :P '''Gregor: '''Poco nam coś takiego? '''Chris: '''Normalnie, jakby pogoda dopisała... Zrobilibyśmy to w normalny sposób, trwałoby to pewnie dłużej... :P W tej sytuacji zamówiłem coś takiego! I mówię wam, że będziecie po tym jęczeć z mrozu! Aż zatęsknicie za dzisiejszym klimatem na Syberii :P '''Thomas: '''Aha... Kolejne zjebane wyzwanie się szykuje. '''Patrick: '''Nie będziemy musieli tam wchodzić z samymi kąpielówkami? xD '''Thomas: '''Zamilcz lepiej... '''Chris: '''Wstępnie mieliście tam wchodzić z samymi kąpielówkami, ale producenci zaczęli krzyczeć i marudzić, więc pozostajecie w ubraniach. '''Uczestnicy: '''Uff!!! '''Sierra: '''Czyli wszystko jasne. Mogę wejść pierwsza? :) '''Chris: '''Chwila! Nie skończyłem... Osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma w symulatorze wygra dla drużyny wyzwanie. '''Patrick: '''Można nie brać w tym udziału? '''Chris: '''Można, ALE za każdego, który zrezygnuje grozi "-1 punkt" od najlepszego z drużyny. '''Patrick: '''Aha. '''Severin: '''Chyba nie zamierzałeś zrezygnować? '''Patrick: '''Skąd? xDDD '''Chris: '''Dobra. Czas zacząć! Kto pierwszy? :) Sierra się zgłosiła. '''Chris: '''Bardzo proszę ;) '''Tatiana: '''Dasz radę Sierra! '''Sierra: '''Powinnam spokojnie wytrzymać długo ;) Sierra weszła do środka symulatora. Po czym Chris go włączył i zaczął liczyć czas. Jednak szybko z niego wyskoczyła. '''Sierra: '''JEJU! Tam było strasznie! :( Była cała zmarznięta. '''Sierra: '''Czułam się jakby tam było z jakieś -1000 stopni... Wypaczcie :/ '''Chris: '''Sierra... 5,2 sekund! Nie było źle! Rekord wynosi 11,7 sekund dodam ;) '''Tatiana: '''Ooo Sierra, bardzo dobry wynik! :) '''Sierra: '''Dzie... dzie... dzięki :/ '''Chris: '''To teraz ktoś z Reniferów! Kto chce? ;) '''Patrick: '''Ja pójdę na sam koniec ;) '''Severin: '''Ja wezmę do na siebie jako pierwszy! '''Emily: '''Dajesz Severin :) Severin wszedł do symulatora, a Chris go uruchomił. '''Patrick: '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... '''Thomas: '''Liczysz za szybko geniuszu :P Sypnął go śniegiem. Severin wyszedł z symulatora o własnych siłach. '''Severin: '''Dosyć! Dosyć! Dajcie mi coś ciepłego do okrycia się! '''Chris: '''Severin... 6,1 sekund! Mamy nowego lidera! :D '''Tatiana: '''To wyzwanie to zabójstwo! '''Chris: '''CO!? Sierra i Severin tylko trochę są zmarznięci :P '''Emily: '''Dlaczego nam to robisz Chris? ;/ '''Chris: '''Podziękujcie dzisiejszej pogodzie... To kto następny? :) '''Fatih: '''Ja pójdę. Choć nie wiem czy wytrzymam takie uderzenie zimna... Fatih wszedł do symulatora mrozu i Chris wcisnął przycisk. Fatih dość szybko z niego wyskoczył. '''Fatih: '''Jednak nie wytrzymam! '''Chris: '''Fatih... 0,9 sekundy xDDDDDDDDDDDDD '''Gregor: '''Nawet jednej pełnej sekundy? O_o Fatih przytaknął. '''Tatiana: '''Pójdę następna. '''Chris: '''Teraz ktoś z Reniferów dla twojej wiadomości :P '''Patrick: '''Panie przodem! xD '''Emily: '''Dobra. W sumie... Co cię nie zabije to cię wzmocni xDDD Emily weszła do symulatora i Chrisa uruchomił maszynę. '''Severin: '''Dobrze ci idzie. :) '''Gregor: '''Może nawet pobije rekord? ;D Z symulatora wyszła zmarnowana Emily. '''Chris: '''Emily - 8,8 sekund. Postawiłaś poprzeczkę ;) '''Emily: '''Prawie tam zamarzłam, ale czego się nie robi dla drużyny :P '''Emily: Teraz tym bardziej nie mają prawa na mnie głosować, bo dobrze mi poszło :P (kaszle) Tatiana: '''To teraz ja :) Tatiana weszła do symulator i Chris wcisnął przycisk. '''Thomas: '''Dasz radę Tat! Jestem z tobą! Sierra się trzęsie z zimna. '''Sierra: '''Wszy... wszy... wszyscy są! :) '''Severin: '''Naszej Emily nie pobije ;p '''Thomas: '''Zobaczymy -.- Tatiana wyszła z symulatora o własnych siłach. '''Tatiana: '''Czułam, jak łeb mi zamarzał... :( '''Chris: '''Tatiana 9,2 sekund! Niedźwiedzie wychodzą na prowadzenie! Thomas przytulił Tatianę. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, ale jesteś zimna. Faktycznie tam jebie mrozem... '''Chris: '''Ktoś teraz to zrobi? ;) '''Gregor: '''Zrobisz? '''Patrick: '''Na koniec. A ty dasz sobie radę! Naprawdę! ;D '''Gregor: '''To ja pójdę :P '''Renifery: '''Gregor! Gregor! '''Gregor: Powinienem to łatwo przetrzymać. Z doświadczenia jestem dość odporny na zimno. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę drużyny :) Gregor wszedł do symulatora, który ruszył. Muriel: '''No, no! Trzyma się chudzina! :) '''Emily: '''Nie zazdroszczę mu ;/ '''Thomas: '''Chyba zmierza po rekord!? Gregor wychodzi. '''Emily i Severin: '''Nic ci nie jest?! :/ '''Gregor: '''Znowu mnie coś wzięło :/ '''Emily i Severin: '''OJ! :( '''Chris: '''Brawo Gregor!!! 12,7 sekund! Nowy rekord Mrozo-latora, znaczy... symulatora mrozu xD! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Wow! '''Severin i Emily: '''Brawo! :) '''Chris: '''Czy kto pobije ten rekord? :) Muriel była już w środku. '''Muriel: '''Włączaj i nie gadaj! :P Chris włączył symulator. '''Muriel: '''Wystarczy!!! Muriel wyszła. '''Muriel: '''Ja podziękuję... to jest jedna z tych najstraszniejszych rzeczy jaką miałam okazje zrobić! Nigdy więcej! '''Chris: '''2 sekundy. Jest pani z siebie zadowolona? :) '''Muriel: '''Ty tu za chwilę będziesz nie zadowolony. Skąd te pytania? :P '''Chris: '''A jak myślisz? :P '''Muriel: '''No ja myślę, że z dupy. :) '''Chris: '''No comment... Patrick zostałeś tylko ty, więc właź! :) '''Gregor: '''Po... po... (kaszle) dasz radę ziom :/ Patrick zmierzał do symulatora. '''Patrick: '''Nie! Jednak nie wezmę w tym udziału! '''Uczestnicy: '''CO!? -.- '''Patrick: '''To mnie przerasta... Sorry :/ '''Thomas: Patrick to skończona ******** ******* ********* ************ ******** ********!!! Patrick: Mam ryzykować swoje zdrowie? W ŻYCIU! Niech inni się męczą ;) Emily: '''Dlaczego!? '''Patrick: '''Jestem strasznie chory! :( Udawał, że jest chory. '''Patrick: '''Jak tam wejdę to mogę umrzeć! :/ '''Emily: '''Oj... :/ '''Chris: '''Tak, więc odejmuję sekundę od wyniku Gregora! Ma 11,7 sekund!!! ;) Został Thomas! Thomas podstawił Patrickowi haka, popchnął Chrisa i wszedł do symulatora. Po chwili Chris wcisnął przycisk. Nikt nie drgnął. Tylko Tatiana trzymała kciuki. Z symulatora wyszedł Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Co za jebany mróz... MacLean, wynik! '''Chris: '''Thomas... ... ... ... ... ... ..11,8 sekund!!!!!!!!!! Niedźwiedzie wygrywają wyzwanie!!!! :D Osoby z drużyny Niedźwiedzi się nie cieszyli. '''Fatih: '''Wygraliśmy niesprawiedliwie :( '''Tatiana: '''Gdyby nie tchórzostwo Patricka... wygralibyście. '''Muriel: '''To im należą się brawa!!! -.- '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, właśnie! '''Sierra: '''Aplauz! :D Drużyna Niedźwiedzi biła brawa w kierunku drużyny Reniferów. '''Severin: '''Dziękujemy. Przynajmniej jest nam trochę mniej smutno :) '''Chris: '''No tak... Trochę dziwnie się zrobiło :P I tak przegrywacie i widzimy się na ceremonii... Ceremonia Członkowie drużyny Reniferów byli owinięci w koce. '''Chris: '''Witam was! Powiem szczerze... Walczyliście dzielnie, ale przegraliście. W szczególności ty Gregor! Oddaliście głosy, a ich stosunek wynosi 3-1! Dziś bezpieczni są... ... ... ... ... ... ..Emily i Severin! Gregor (Dobrze ci poszło, ale wciąż swoimi chorobami rozsiewasz zarazki...) i Patrick (Zawiodłeś drużynę na całej linii!). Program opuszcza... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gregor!!! Gregor posmutniał. '''Severin: '''Nie miej do nas żalu, ale zrobiliśmy to dla twojego zdrowia! '''Emily: '''Tylko i wyłącznie! '''Gregor: '''Wierzę i naprawdę miło było was poznać. Pożegnał się z uczestnikami, a potem udał się do armaty. ... '''Gregor: '''Chyba wszystko wziąłem. To nara... Chris wystrzelił go z armaty. '''Chris: '''Tym samym został nam tylko jeden debiutant! CO wydarzy się dalej? Kto odpadnie? Nie przegapcie kolejnych odcinków... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu